God
A god is a supernatural being often conceived as the supreme being and principle object of faith, worshipped by individuals and usually perceived as enormously powerful, and charged with responsibility for some or all aspects of nature or creation. Additionally, most benign gods have malign counterparts. Cultural views Human On Earth, gods range from those with names and specific areas of expertise to the omnipotent God of the Abrahamic faiths (Christianity, Judaism, and others), to spirits believed extant within aspects of nature (paganism of various sorts), to powerful alien beings. :"Mankind has no need for gods. We find the One quite adequate." – James T. Kirk, 2267 ( ) Often, one being's god is another being's myth. Sometimes, one being's god is merely another being's powerful alien, as was the case of many of the gods worshipped on Earth. This was the case with Apollo and Kukulkan. ( ; ) Some of Earth's benign gods had malign counterparts, the most well-known of which was called the Devil. ( ) Bajoran The Bajoran people worship their Prophets as gods, although to most non-Bajorans, the Prophets are simply powerful beings referred to as "wormhole aliens". For them Captain Benjamin Sisko is their "Emissary", the person who was chosen by the Prophets to lead the Bajoran spiritual life. ( ) The malign counterpart to the Prophets were known to the Bajorans as the Pah-wraiths. Some Bajorans believe these counterparts to be the true gods of Bajor. ( ) D'Arsay The mythology of the D'Arsay contained an epic drama involving Masaka, a sun goddess, and Korgano, a figure implied to be a moon god. Picard's dealings with this drama imply that Masaka was seen as a malign goddess, with Korgano as the benign counterforce that kept her in check. ( ). The Dominion In the Dominion, the Jem'Hadar and Vorta view the Founders as their gods, whereas most other species see them as merely changeling aliens. This view is genetically engineered into their design to ensure absolute loyalty. ( ) The Edo The Edo of Rubicun III worshipped an orbiting lifeform as their god. This lifeform considered the Edo its children, protecting and caring for them. ( ) Klingon The Klingons at one time had gods, but according to legend, the gods were slain by the Klingon warriors they had created (led by Kortar, the first Klingon) as "they were more trouble than they were worth." ( ; ) Vulcan Captain Picard once noted that, according to Vulcan mythology, the psionic resonator was destroyed by "the gods," although whether this referred to ancient Vulcans gods, or whether it was simply part of an allegorical tale is unclear. ( ) In 2237, Spock, who had time-traveled from the year 2269 to advert his own death, posed as a pilgrim traveling to a shrine dedicated to "Vulcan people's gods." ( ) Kelemane's species During the late 2370s, the became trapped in orbit around a planet, where time on the surfaces moved at an accelerated rate. Some of the planet's ancient inhabitants were able to see the starship in the sky, and began to regard it as a deity or god, even setting aside a specific fruit which was only to be offered to the new deity, which they initially called the "groundshaker." Later on in Kelemane history, after they had developed telescope technology, they discovered that the "groundshaker" was actually a vessel, which they called the "Sky Ship." ( ) Godly encounters In 2265, following an encounter with the Galactic barrier, Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell and Dr. Elizabeth Dehner of the Federation starship ''Enterprise'' developed incredibly powerful psionic powers. Mitchell, becoming completely mad with power, believed he had evolved to a God-like state and used his power to force Captain James T. Kirk to pray to him as one. Dehner, herself, lamented to Kirk that he had no idea what it's like to be almost a God. ( ) In 2287, Sybok began the final leg in his quest to find God, whom he believed was located at Sha Ka Ree in the galactic core. It is however discovered that Sybok's god, though seemingly well versed in the Gods of the Universe, was in fact a malevolent entity who, himself, was on a quest to obtain a starship and leave his confinement. ( ) In 2369, Q claimed to Picard that he was in fact God when Picard was having a near death experience after a near-fatal wounding. Despite Q's admittedly all-powerful nature within our plane of existence, Picard retorted, "No. I am not dead. Because I refuse to believe that the afterlife is run by you. The universe is not so badly designed." (Given the fact that this occurred while Picard was in a near-death state, however, it is possible that this was all a hallucination and Q never really made such a claim.) ( ) On Brax, Q was referred to as "The God of Lies". ( ) Appendices Additional references * ** ** See also *List of gods Background Gene Roddenberry was known to be a Humanistic Atheist or Agnostic and debunking both Human and alien gods and superstitions was a regular theme in his stories. Episodes such as , , Star Trek: Phase II: "In Thy Image", and , showed a god is actually shown to be either an alien or a machine (or both). In an interview with StarTrekAnimated.com, scriptwriter David Gerrold complained that, "when in doubt, Gene always had Kirk get into a fight with God." On the other hand, in the TOS episode , the M5 computer credited God as a source of the illegality of murder, and Kirk later repeated that credit. External links * * de:Gott fr:Dieu God